thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Osmond
Headmaster Osmond ' (オスマン, ''Osuman), famously called as '''Old Osmond (オールド・オスマン, Ōrudo Osuman), is the headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic. He has a familiar spirit mouse named Motsognir. Background Thirty years ago, Osmond encountered an enormous dragon; his life was saved by a mysterious, injured man clad in unusual clothing, suspecting him to come from a different world — the man was actually an American soldier from the Vietnam War. In the man's final moments, he fires at the dragon using an item, which Osmond later names as the Staff of Destruction. The man collapsed from his injuries and Osmond brought him back to the school, but to no avail, as the man died. He had been carrying two Staffs of Destruction – the one used to save Osmond that had been entombed with the man’s body and the other one that Osmond presented to the Royal Court.The Familiar of Zero Episode 6 Plot Entrance Ceremony On the eve of the Familiar Spirit Summoning Exam of the sophomores at Tristain Academy of Magic, Osmond smokes in his chambers, but his secretary, Longuevuille, levitates his smoking pipe. He comes near her and casually strokes her backside, then later acts senile after being caught. He then takes a peek at her undergarments through his familiar, Motsognir, much to the surprise of Longuevuille. She kicks him several times at the back when an explosion is heard from another building, actually caused by Louise de la Vallière after an attempt to perform alchemy.The Familiar of Zero Episode 1 The Plebeian Familiar Spirit Colbert consults Osmond about Saito Hiraga, specifically about his runes that read Gandálfr. Surprised, Osmond apologetically dismisses Longuevuille. Osmond states that the familiar runes apparently exist only in the legends and, given the fact that he was summoned by a member of the La Vallière family, cites a connection to the lost corner of the Pentagon, namely the Void. Because of its sensitivity of the issue, Osmond orders Colbert not to speak of the issue to anyone.The Familiar of Zero Episode 2 Post-Void Day At the Academy, Count Mott visits Osmond as an errand from the Palace. Afterwards, he is seen off by Longuevuille, who invites her to dinner sometime. Longuevuille inquires Osmond about the Count's visit, to which Osmond answers that he merely warned them about thieves, especially Fouquet the Clod, who has been actively stealing treasures lately. He adds that the Palace wishes the Academy to be extra careful about the Staff of Destruction that is stored in the Academy Treasure Vault.The Familiar of Zero Episode 4 Fouquet Strikes Longuevuille reports the last minute preparations to Osmond before the Familiar Exhibition the next day. He sneakily orders his familiar like always to peek at her undergarments, but Longuevuille catches the mouse and the headmaster. Later, Princess Henrietta arrives at the Academy, welcomed by the students and staff. During the announcement of the winner for the event, Fouquet the Clod causes a commotion, but ultimately escapes. Osmond checks the Vault and sees a message from Fouquet, claiming her robbery of the Staff of Destruction.The Familiar of Zero Episode 5 On the headmaster's orders, Colbert calls for Louise and Tabitha to come to his office, though Kirche and Saito tag along as well. Longuevuille briefs them on their gathered information about the thief and shows them a sketch of Fouquet, further confirmed by Louise and Tabitha. Amidst suggestions to seek help from the Palace, Osmond decides to take the matters at hand, asking help from his fellow mages who wish to take the mission in catching the thief. Not one from them are up for the challenge, except for Louise and, later, Kirche and Tabitha. Longuevuille volunteers to go with them as their guide. Ultimately, after the success of the mission, Osmond reports that Fouquet has been taken into custody and that the Staff of Destruction is secured in the Academy Vault. He tells them at the three of them (minus Saito) are guests of honour in the banquet later at night. Saito stays behind to talk to Osmond and Colbert about the Staff of Destruction — a rocket launcher that came from his world into Halkeginia. Osmond explains an incident from thirty years ago, where a mysterious man once saved his life from a dragon using the Staff of Destruction. In addition, the man had two Staffs of Destruction; one was buried with the man and the other was sent to the Royal Court. References Category:Characters